Information relating to the operation of traffic control signals may be useful in various contexts. Methods and systems have previously been proposed in which information or recommendations are provided to drivers based upon information relating to the operation of traffic control signals, e.g. traffic lights. In some methods, information may be provided to drivers regarding the state of upcoming traffic control signals, e.g. along a route being navigated. The information may be used to provide a speed recommendation to drivers. For example, a driver may be advised as to an appropriate speed of travel to enable them to arrive at a traffic control signal in order to coincide with a green phase of the signal, i.e. to ride a “green wave” through a series of traffic control signals. Information about the operation of traffic control signals may be used to advise as to appropriate speeds of travel to enable a driver to travel through a region containing one or more sets of traffic control signals in a more efficient manner, in terms of travel time and/or fuel usage. Knowledge of traffic control signal operation is also useful in determining more accurate travel times, e.g. by navigation devices, or for infrastructure planning, etc.
Information about the operation of traffic control signals has previously often relied upon on traffic control signal operation data obtained from third party sources (e.g. governmental traffic sources). Such data may often be based upon data collected from fixed traffic sensors in the vicinity of traffic control signals. Techniques of this type offer limited flexibility in terms of the data available and the traffic control signals for which data is provided, and are relatively expensive to implement, requiring the appropriate fixed infrastructure to be in place.
The Applicant has realised that there is a need for improved methods and systems for obtaining information relating to the operation of traffic control signals.